No es un juego
by Yoyito
Summary: "¡De verdad lo quiero!"... Ya nada sería igual. Esto era lo que más temía y sabía que estaba en una cruel encrucijada...Ventus x Sora Van x Ven. Terra xVen SoraxRoxas/one-sided Akuroku
1. Encrucijada

_Hola Aquí Yoyito con otra historia. No dejaré mi otro fic, es más esté fic no se actualizará tan rápido._

_Quería hacer algo triste y salio esto...  
><em>

**Kindgom hearts no me pertenece, si fuera así no estaría aqui y estaría apuradisima con KHIII.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>El chico rubio de ojos azules estaba sentado frente a su computadora. Hoy era el día de hablar con su hermano menor. Desde el divorcio de sus padres, los hermanos habían creado un vínculo especial, a pesar de que estaban en ciudades diferentes, era muy fuerte su hermandad. Pero ahora el mayor no sabía cómo cambiaría su relación con lo que estaba a punto de decirle.<p>

Esperando a que su hermano se conectará para empezar la video llamada, el ojiazul respiraba y sentía como si todo pasará en cámara lenta. Escuchó el sonido del inicio de sesión. Viendo al otro rubio de ojos azules,quién intentaba acomodar la cámara para que se viera mejor. Sonriendo ante estó hablo.

"Ni aunque intentes acomodar la cámara serás más guapo." Dijo divertido.

El menor hizo una mueca "Púes eso no es bueno, porque hasta dónde yo sé el guapo soy yo" un risa divertida se escuchó.

"Oh. Eso crees tú, todo esté tiempo te hice creer que eso. Yo soy guapo e inteligente. Tú eres el molesto y llorón" Fue cuando no aguantó la risa. "Bueno tal vez llorón pero molesto sí eres." Río más.

El pequeño de los dos hizo un gesto de disgustó." Eso no es cierto, tú eres el molestó." Se defendió.

"Oh pequeño Roxas ¿en qué mundo vives? Todo el mundo sabe que eres muy enojón" Le dijo el mayor.

"¡Ah! ¡Ven! No es cierto!" Dandosé cuenta de que había alzado la voz , mientras que Ventus soltaba una carcajada, se sonrojó. Optando por cambiar de tema. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Todo bien" Se detuvo comenzando a armarse de valor para lo que iba a decir. ¿Y tú?"

"En la escuela todo normal pero terminé con Olette." Dijo algo triste pero no tanto. Ventus le dio una mirada sorprendida. "…Era lo mejor…nuestra relación era tóxica…No sé en qué me fije…supongo que solo fue el físico…" Dijo Roxas suspirando. " En fin, ya pasó pero lo creas o no, no se lo tomó nada bien. Hizo una escena y fue tan penoso." Poniendo su mano en la cara recordando el momento.

"¿Fue tan pesada? Ella es muy dulce…aunque tratándose de ti…" Ventus comenzó a recordar lo que había contado su hermano acerca de su ahora exnovia. Ella era muy popular. Era amable y tierna pero desde que su hermano comenzó a salir con ella, tanto Olette como Roxas, se volvieron muy celosos. Ninguno era así pero hubo algo que lo detono...algo que Roxas le dijo a Olette.

"Si, empezó a llorar y a gritar. Me empezó a lanzar cosas desde la ventana de su casa. Todo el mundo salió para ver el escándalo." Roxas seguía con la mano en su cara. "Tiró muchas cosas que le regale, lo bueno que lo único que me dio en la cabeza fue un peluche." El rubio decía aliviado.

Ventus seguía en su asombro, las chicas enojadas eran un problema. "Algo parecido le hizo Kairi a Sora" Empezó la encrucijada del rubio mayor.

Roxas al escuchar esto, abrió sus ojos lo más que se pudo y la voz se le fue. Ahora había un silencio incomodo, hasta que salió de su trance. "¿Cómo está Sora?"

El mayor sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo." Mejor, Sora fue el que terminó la relación." Tratando de tomar aire. "Xion, menciono la razón por la que terminaron, dijo que si le atraía Kairi pero fue más como una hermana y que él…." Se detuvo, no sabía si continuar o no.

Roxas lo miró desafiante, sintió que algo no estaba bien. "¿Qué él qué?¿Le gusta alguien más?¿Fue por Riku?" Lo último lo dijo con rabia. Ventus lo miró, tratando de detener el tiempo para no continuar con esto.

Su hermano menor siempre había estado enamorado del castaño. Desde niños, el chico peliplateado y él siempre peleaban por la atención del ojiazul y cuando esto pasaba, Sora terminaba yéndose con Ventus. A todo mundo le dio tristeza cuando se mudó Roxas pero a Roxas una de las cosas que más le dolió fue que ya no vería a su amor secreto, su querido Sora.

El menor se desesperó "¡¿Por qué terminó Sora con Kairi?! ¡Dilo!" Lo último lo dijo gritando, con los puños cerrados.

"Porque….." Trató de llenarse de valor, sintió como su respiración se aceleraba y lo é era el momento.** "Porque… está… enamorado de mi"** Lo había dicho, lo que hace semanas tenía enterrado, lo que la hermana menor de Sora le dijo en secreto. La cruz que cargaba por días al fin logró sacarla.

Roxas se quedó estático, todo el enojo que sentía desapareció y ahora su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Estaba en un completo estado de shock. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, un silencio sepulcral.

Fue cuando el mayor vio lo que más temía, Roxas comenzó a llorar en silencio. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Ventus se enfrentaba a algo que le dolería de por vida, acababa de romperle el corazón a su hermano pequeño. Él no sabía que decir o que hacer para calmar a su hermano.

Roxas seguía con su pena, comenzando a sollozar más fuerte. "…Yo….d-d-debo … i-irme…."El rubio con dificultad dijo cortando la conexión.

Ventus no pudo decirle algo más, intento marcar de nuevo pero fue imposible. Incluso intento llamar desde su teléfono celular pero no tenía respuesta.

Definitivamente su hermandad no sería la misma, nada sería igual y Ventus sabía que no le había dicho algo demasiado importante y que definitivamente haría que su relación de hermanos terminará. Y eso era…

Ventus también estaba enamorado de Sora….

* * *

><p>Pues ¿qué les parecio? ¿bien?¿Mal? ¿Me mataran xD? Las criticas constructivas me ayudan mucho n_n<p>

_ Este tendra Ventus x Sora,( Si, no sé asi salio y pos me gustó) Vanitas x Ventus, y pues algo de Terra x Ventus ( Pobre Ventus parece que lo prostituyo T_T) Hay Sora x Roxas/one-sided, y pos Akuroku ( matenme XD es mi otp).  
><em>


	2. Lamento

_Hola! Aqui Yoyito. Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores, T_T casi lloró de la emoción. SIn ustedes no seguiría asi que n.n ¡Muchas Gracias!_

_Ahora es el turno de Roxas, creó que me decidí a hacer los caps nones de Ventus y los caps pares de Roxas. Esperó que si me salga xD._

**KH no me pertenece T_T**

* * *

><p>"…Yo….d-d-debo… i-irme…."El rubio dijo cortando la conexión, apagando abruptamente la computadora y su teléfono móvil. Se levantó de la silla volteo a ver una foto que tenía cerca, tenía un marco de cristal, en ella se encontraban su gemelo y él.<p>

Esa fotografía la habían tomado el día antes de que se fuera de la ciudad, del lado derecho estaba Ventus con sus manos haciendo una señal de "V" , una sonrisa mostrando los dientes con los ojos cerrados, tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano menor. Roxas salía solo sonriendo, con el brazo escondido detrás de la espalda del mayor y su otra mano sostenía un helado de sal marina. Salían lágrimas de sus ojos y respirando con dificultad tomó la foto entre sus manos, mirándola detenidamente.

"…Dime…¡¿Por qué…Por qué…siempre tienes que ser **TÚ**?!" Gritó, aventando la foto hacia la pared. Pedazos de cristal volaron por la habitación, seguido por el llanto del rubio.

"…¿Por qué?" Cayendo lentamente al suelo, hincándose, se trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro pero era inútil. Después poso sus manos en su cabeza, apretando fuerte su cabello rubio.

"Aún…no entiendo…" Sollozaba. "¿Qué tiene él?...Alguien… ¡Alguien por favor!…Díganme ¿Qué me falta?" Seguía con las manos en su cabeza "Siempre…tiene que ser…Él" Grito aún más fuerte después de eso comenzó a tomar más aire, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

"Será…qué no valgo para nada…" Lamentándose "Al final, siempre él es el bueno, al que todos prefieren, es perfecto…en cambio yo…" Tomo aire, abrazándose a sí mismo.

"Siempre me he estado engañando, pensando en que mi vida no era solitaria….pero soy una simple sombra de…Ventus." Miró de nuevo la foto en el piso.

"¿Alguna vez seré libre?... ¿Algún día podre deshacerme de este sentimiento que me invade?" Se abrazó más fuerte, temblaba.

"Esto es absurdo…nunca podre deshacerme de todo, quisiera que todo terminará…quisiera acabar con todo….este dolor que me invade…"Lanzó un grito de dolor y golpeo el suelo. De nuevo lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su rostro. Vio los pedazos de cristal, tomo uno entre sus dedos.

"Esto…no tiene el tamaño suficiente para acabar con mi dolor." Aventó el pedazo de cristal al suelo.

Desesperado se levantó y recorrió todo el departamento intentando buscar pastillas, navajas, algo que lo ayudará pero fue inútil. Su tío, él único que se preocupaba por su bien, en su última visita había confiscado todo, incluso los cuchillos de la cocina se los había llevado. Derrotado volvió a su habitación, volviendo a ver la foto tirada en el suelo.

"Me da mucha envidia. Él está disfrutando de todo, del calor de mamá, de una buena comida, de no tener que trabajar, de buenos amigos…de Sora" Al recordar al castaño sintió como si le tuviera en el corazón miles de agujas siendo clavadas, un dolor punzante. Su estómago tenía retorcijones, tenía náuseas y sentía su cabeza explotar.

"… ¿Por qué….Sora?...Es gracioso siempre pensé que escogería a Riku…" Recordó momentos cuando eran niños, Roxas siempre se enfurecía cuando Sora admiraba lo que hacía Riku y constantemente lo retaba para que pudiera superarlo para lograr captar la atención del castaño.

Las memorias llegaron como un balde frió lleno de agua, al final Sora terminaba yendo con su gemelo y a pesar de que era notable la admiración hacia a Riku, con Ventus él se comportaba diferente.

Cuando lloraba buscaba frenéticamente a Ventus, si se lastimaba le llamaba, cuando se enfermaba su gemelo, era él primero en ir a verlo. Cuando empezaron los problemas de sus padres y sus amigos se enteraron, el ojiazul abrazo al rubio mayor y no lo soltó.

Al paso del tiempo, se hizo notar más la rivalidad de Roxas y Riku, aunque ya lo veían como algo normal, Kairi y Selphie siempre terminaba regañándolos, Tidus y Wakka reían mientras que Sora se enfadaba aprovechando para irse con Ventus.

Roxas reacciono ante esto, nunca vio todas las señales que Sora le mandaba a su hermano. Recapacitando y mientras esas remembranzas llegaban…Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, seguido de un dolor punzante en su estómago.

Frenéticamente buscó su celular apagado, tomándolo lo prendió y mientras el dispositivo iniciaba se mordía las uñas. Marco desesperadamente, esperando que se fuera un poco el dolor. Sonando la otra voz en la línea

"¡Roxas! ¿Te encuentras bien? Estoy muy preo..." La voz de su gemelo sonó pero la corto en frío solo con unas palabras.

"Tú también ¿Verdad?... ¡Tú también estás enamorado de Sora!" Lo dijo gritando y llorando a la vez, no quería hacerlo pero era inevitable.

Por unos segundos no hubo algún sonido de parte de los dos, silencio incomodo, para estos hermanos era lo peor que podía pasar.

"¡VENTUS! ¡DILO!" Gritó a su gemelo, no aguantando y sacando toda la desesperación que tenía.

"Yo…Yo… ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!" Ahora la conversación solo era sonido de llantos, pasaron unos segundos "Roxas, en verdad lo lamento…yo nunca quise enamorarme, después de que me dijiste de tus sentimientos, intente enamorarme de alguien más…pero…" No continúo al escuchar a su hermano.

"Pero tú siempre lo has querido. ¿No es verdad?" Roxas suspiro, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ahora hinchados de tanto llorar. "Yo…espero que seas feliz…" Dijo con mucho dolor.

"Roxas, yo jamás te haría algo así, por mucho que…quiera a Sora, jamás haría algo que te lastime" Ventus dijo sinceramente.

"**Tú**…**no sabes nada**… ¿no es así? Tú siempre has estado rodeado de amor y luz…mientras que yo…"Suspiro fuertemente.

"Roxas, No digas eso. ¡Yo te quiero, mamá te quiere!… ¡Sora te quiere!" Trato de hacer entender a su hermano.

"Pero no me quiere como yo a él…Ven, lo siento…por el momento…no quiero hablar contigo…" El rubio colgó después de esto, no escucho a su gemelo.

Nada sería igual, nada volvería hacer como esos días cuando eran niños, dónde no había preocupación y solo risas.

Ahora solo eran vagos recuerdos en el **vacío.** Al igual que el alma de ese chico que yacía en su cama llorando, lamentándose y preguntándose. ¿En qué momento el destino se volvió tan cruel? ¿Cuál era su sentido de vivir? ¿Cuándo su vida se volvió tan amarga, fría y solitaria?... ¿Por qué no podía tener lo que más anhelaba?... ¿Por qué se sentía como una marioneta vacía?...¿Por qué?...¿Por qué?...¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?...

* * *

><p>Pues ¿qué tal les parecío?... En el próximo cap veremos que pasa entre Ventus y Sora ¡OH! Qué será pronto! Porqué ya lo tengo a la mitad!<p>

=D Criticas cosntructivas se aceptan y también tomatazos, amenazas de muerte porque pobre Roxas siempre lo maltrato y eso que es mi personaje favorito soy mala T_T mala.

Muchas gracias!


End file.
